candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Bomb
The cake bomb is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga, first introduced in level 366 of the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda. Appearances Characteristics This blocker is very unusual in many different ways. It is the only blocker to take up four squares, or a 2x2 area. The blocker has a strange design - a round pink cake with a star in the middle and five sugar balls on the outside. The number of hits needed to destroy this blocker can vary significantly, from just the one hit to a maximum of eight (the most of any blocker). Like most blockers, cake bombs can have jelly beneath them. If present, there will be four squares of jelly, corresponding to the area covered by the cake. Mechanics Cake bombs can be destroyed either by making simple matches along the edges of the cake, or by using special candies and their combinations. This is detailed in the next section. When all eight slices of cake are removed, a pink party popper will appear on the bottom right hand side of the screen after all cascades have been completed in the move that the cake was destroyed, and sends an explosion through the entire board, removing candies and blockers, and shatter the frame of the cake bomb. In the case of elements with several layers such as icing or jelly, a single layer will be removed. If two or more cake bombs are cleared in one move, they will activate one at a time in the same order of being cleared. The party popper appears for the first cake, and the board is cleared. When the board has settled, the next cake bomb will activate, etc. No points are awarded for removing the eight slices of the cake bomb. The amount of points earned for clearing a cake bomb is based on the number of candies on the board. 100 points are awarded for every regular candy or special candy cleared by the party popper. The number of points increases if candy bombs are cleared as well. Each layer of jelly cleared by a cake bomb is worth 1,000 points. 20 points are awarded for clearing any blockers such as chocolate or icing. If a cake bomb is cleared before conveyor belts move, it will go off before the belts move. This is first seen in level 650. In Dreamworld of web version, if a move destroys a cake bomb, the moon scale is adjusted before the popper appears. This means that if the move tips the scale, Odus will fall off before the popper appears. Without glitches on mobile version, the moon scale will only be judged by the end of consequences. Exploding a cake bomb on the last move of a level will result in the party popper clearing the board of candies. Strategy The positions of the cake bombs can affect the difficulty of a level directly. If they are positioned in the middle, it is quite easy to break them by just using normal matches. If they are situated on the edges or corners, it can be quite hard because special candy would be required for the corner slices to be cut off, even resorting to special candy combinations. Destroying a cake bomb Making simple candy matches adjacent to the cake will remove up to two segments of the cake. One segment is removed from each of the quadrants adjacent to a matched candy. A striped candy will remove up to two segments from the cake, one from each of the quadrants in its line of action. A wrapped candy can remove up to four segments: if detonated adjacent to the cake, it can take out up to two segments with the first explosion, and up to two more with the second. A wrapped + wrapped combination can clear a cake bomb completely, by taking four slices out with each explosion, provided both explosions are adjacent to it. A striped + wrapped combination can remove up to four pieces of the cake, but will take at most one piece from each quadrant. A colour bomb matched with a regular candy is ineffective against a cake bomb; even when it removes candies adjacent to the cake bomb, no slices are destroyed. However, the colour bomb + striped candy combination can be helpful. Finally, mixing two colour bombs can attack all slices. Jelly levels In jelly levels, cake bombs usually have jellies underneath them, so it is essential to try to find ways to set them off as soon as possible. Typically, the jellies can be cleared only after the cake bomb is removed. However, jellies behind cake bombs can also be destroyed without destroying the cake bomb itself, by using jelly fish from board layout, mystery candies, or boosters. Ingredient levels In ingredient levels, sometimes the cake bombs block the path for ingredients to drop down, forcing the player to get rid of them in order to complete the level. It is also possible for a level to contain so many icing squares that a player has to break the cakes to have an easier time bringing the ingredients down. Candy order levels Cake bombs can appear in candy order levels, too. In normal order levels (the ones requiring certain colours of candy) and special order levels (those requiring simple striped or wrapped candies), they are helpful for weakening a lot of blockers on board and boost the progress. If a cake bomb is destroyed, the candies presents on the board count as order, which is helpful in some levels like level 377. For some reason, colour bombs are not counted as order. Beware. However, they can become a hazard in combo order levels, since they can blow away your special candies which you are going to mix. A notorious level is level 421, which requires the player to mix striped candies together 7 times (although now reduced to 5 times, it is still difficult). Because all special candies are lost after a cake is blown up, the level requires all 4 cakes to be removed before concentrating on mixing combinations. It can be a nearly impossible task to pull off, not to mention the order itself is extremely difficult already. Timed levels Cake Bombs may appear in timed levels, but in most of such cases, destroying them is not necessary, unless the board is narrow and you have to clear some of them to gain room for cascades. They can be useful for earning points and clearing threatening blockers in order to get more points, although doing so will take a few seconds off the clock. Trivia *Clearing a cake bomb is definitely more effective than the colour bomb + colour bomb combination as the combo may work worse on awkward boards. It destroys blockers, although it only takes one layer from multi-layered icing. *A cake bomb does not affect popcorns and other cake bombs. *The cakes appear in trays similar to the icing sachets. The trays have hearts inscribed in them, one on each quadrant. *On web version, candies will be blown away by the party popper. On mobile, candies will just disappear as the popper goes off. *Prior to the release of Twilight Tulips, jellies behind cake bombs were not destroyed by the explosion. They can only be destroyed if they are within the range of a special candy when it goes off. **As of mobile 1.53.0.2, by setting off a Cake Bomb, jellies below it will be ripped off one layer, but those behind other cake bombs will not. *In the past, jellies without a candy on them were not destroyed by the explosion, but the game has been updated: empty jellies are now removed as well. *In the entire game, there are a total of 247 cake bombs (167 cake bombs in Reality and 80 cake bombs in Dreamworld) so far. **Reality: 32 in Pudding Pagoda, 6 in Licorice Tower, 6 in Polkapalooza, 6 in Soda Swamp (Episode 29), 7 in Rainbow Runway, 4 in Butterscotch Boulders, 2 in Sugary Shire, 3 in Cherry Chateau, 4 in Meringue Moor, 5 in Ice Cream Caves, 2 in Sour Salon, 1 in Jelly Wagon, 1 in Gummy Gardens, 4 in Glazed Grove, 2 in Fizzy Falls, 2 in Crunchy Courtyard, 3 in Choco Rio Grande, 2 in Boneyard Bonanza, 1 in Marshmallow Mountains, 6 in Marmalade Meadow, 8 in Chewy Citadel, 1 in Fudge Fjord, 5 in Caramel Clearing, 2 in Candy Calaboose, 3 in Nougat Noir, 5 in Truffle Terrace, 4 in Coco Crossroads, 2 in Crumbly Coast, 3 in Delectable Depths, 5 in Minty Meadow (Episode 64), 1 in Cookie Crossing, 1 in Soda Swamp (Episode 66), 7 in Candy Clouds (Episode 67), 3 in Caramel Keep, 2 in Mellow Marshmallow, 1 in Siberian Sorbet, 1 in Cloudberry Creek, 9 in Pastry Palace, and 6 in Raspberry Races. **Dreamworld: 32 in Candy Kaiju, 6 in Fanciful Fort, 6 in Rambunctious Riffs, 6 in Bubbly Bog, 5 in Jiggly Gym, 4 in Starlight Station, 2 in Snoozy Slopes, 3 in Extraordinary Estate, 3 in Sprinkle Springs, 5 Gelato Grotto, 2 in Sweet Beat, 1 in Charming Carnival, 1 in Playful Pavilion, 4 in Nocturnal Nuisance, and 2 in Dozy Dawn. **No cake bombs appeared in Sticky Savannah, Biscuit Bungalow, Wafer Windmill, Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics, Toffee Tower, Eggnog Emporium, Gummy Galaxy, Polka Park, Tasty Treasury, and Luscious Lagoon. *If two or more cake bombs are destroyed at the same time on Facebook, the first party popper will clear the board, and a second or subsequent poppers will clear the board after all cascades from the first cake bomb have ended. This can be a problem in some Dreamworld levels, since it is possible for Odus to survive the first popper, but he may not survive the second or subsequent poppers. On mobile devices, only one popper used to appear even if two or more cake bombs are destroyed at the same time, making it slightly easier on some Dreamworld levels on balancing the moon scale, but sometimes it could make a level harder. It works the same way as Facebook now. *This blocker is usually helpful as it cleans the entire board, but it can also make a level much harder. Levels 421 and 437 are hard because of the cake bombs. *If a cake bomb is destroyed during Sugar Crush, then the popper will work, but any special candies created by cascades from the board being cleared by the Cake Bomb will not be set off. *Jelly fish and coconut wheels will actually set off and do their jobs if they are not in marmalade when a cake bomb goes off. When it is in marmalade, the marmalade will just be removed, even on mobile. Similarly, lucky candies and mystery candies are unveiled rather than removed by the bomb. *On web version, destroying a cake bomb on the same move a candy bomb reaches 0 will fail the level rather than eliminating the board. However on mobile version, the bomb will be removed correctly. *In old iOS and Android versions, the sound of the party popper would not play; it would just blow all candies and blockers on the board. *Cake bombs in Dreamworld do affect the moon scale by collecting both of the candies on the Moon Scale, although it isn't really a threat, unless one of the colours on the scale is destroyed too much. **On mobile (as of Android 1.52.2), if two cake bombs were set off on the same move as moon struck was to end, Odus would return to the moon scale before the second cake bomb went off. In rare case this would blow Odus off the moon scale, if the board was extremely biased. This was fixed in 1.53.0.2. *In the sequel game Candy Crush Soda Saga, there is a blocker named Jelly Cake, which also occupies 2x2 squares, takes 8 hits in total to remove, and clears the board upon destroyed. The only difference is that Jelly Cake can take damage by hitting any square. Notable levels *'Level 366' - First appearance *'Level 373' - The level with the most cake bombs, which is 6 *'Level 375' - 10th level *'Level 381' - The 16th consecutive level of cake bomb and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels *'Level 401' - 20th level *'Level 421' - An extremely threatening level where cake bombs are a serious hazard. *'Level 437 '- Another level that is difficult mainly because of cake bombs. *'Level 477' - 30th level *'Level 639' - 40th level *'Level 750' - 50th level *'Level 810' - 60th level *'Level 924' - 70th level *'Level 1002' - 80th level *'Level 1115' - 90th level Gallery TabberCSS |-| Gallery= Cake Bomb Promo.png|Promo picture Cake Bomb.png|The Cake Bomb on Facebook/King.com Cake Bomb Empty.png|Empty Cake Bomb on Facebook/King.com Screenshot 2014-04-10-13-59-54.png|The Cake Bomb on Android and iOS. Cake Bomb without the slices.png|The Cake Bomb is about to explode! Cake Bomb without the slices on Facebook.png|Empty cake tray (Facebook) Cake Bomb without the slices but with jelly underneath on Facebook.png|Empty cake tray with jelly underneath (Facebook) |-| Gameplay= Party Popper is activated.png|Party Popper is activated! (Facebook) Screenshot 2015-06-04-22-26-19.png|Party Pooper is activated (mobile) Party_popper_activated_1.png|Scoring system after the cake bomb is cleared areYouKiddingMe.jpg|Notice that the cake tray is now empty but there are no moves left. In other words, a shuffle was done Level 421.png|4 cake bombs in level 421 |-| Notable level appearances= Level 366.png|Level 366 - The first level to have a cake bomb.|link=Level 366 Level 375.png|Level 375 - the tenth level to have a cake bomb|link=Level 375 Level 381.png|Level 381 - the last of the 16 consecutive levels with a cake bomb|link=Level 381 Candy crush 403.png|Level 403 - the 20th level to contain a cake bomb|link=Level 403 Level 721 Reality.png |Level 721 - the 50th level to have a cake bomb|link=Level 721 Dream366.png|Level 366 (Dreamworld) - The first Dreamworld level to have a cake bomb.|link=Level 366/Dreamworld Dream376.png|Level 376 (Dreamworld) - Considered as one of the Hardest Level in Dreamworld.|link=Level 376/Dreamworld |-| Animation= Empty Cake Bomb.gif|Empty Cake Bomb Cake Bomb Detonation.gif|Cake Bomb Detonation |-| Splash= CCS splash 25.png|A tip for Cake Bomb |-| CCS TV ad= Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Cake bomb in the CCS TV ad Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Blockers with glitches